High Stakes
by alwysdaydreamn
Summary: He walked into her life with such a force...she was blown away by everything about him....the chemistry was undeniable..the only problem is, he's her boss.
1. Chapter 1

He had me.

The minute he laid those brilliant green eyes on me, he had me.

He sat at the table just across from me, laughing away at the chatter of his surrounding company. Never once did he glance in my direction; not that I would have known what to do if he did.

He had managed to place me completely out of my element, which left me squirming in my chair like a four year old in time out. This whole thing was supposed to me a work function, something that would prove as an ice breaker and prevent an awkward conversations in the work place come Monday.

"Are you having fun so far?"

I glanced to my left as an unfamiliar voice reached my ears, my brown eyes falling on an elegantly blonde looking woman staring back at me.

"Um…yes," I chuckled nervously in an effort to regain my composure. "This was nice of them to bring us together like this."

"You're Isabella right?" The blonde asked, tucking a perfect golden curl behind her ear before reaching for her wine glass.

"It's Bella," I muttered.

_Stay positive Bella,_ I reminded myself. _These people don't know you._

"I'm Rosalie," she said as she extended a well manicured hand in my direction.

"Have you been with the company long?" I asked, taking a shot at polite conversation while shaking her elegant hand.

"I've been here about four years now," she shrugged. "You'll get used to all of this quick though, don't worry. The hours aren't bad the pay's decent. But honestly, the view is beautiful…if you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant; it was obvious by the way she was staring across the table. The same brown haired god that had captivated me since I sat down now had her attention as well.

"Edward is so nice," she smiled.

I couldn't ignore that sudden sinking feeling that was growing within me. She talked of him like she knew him well.

"Have you been working with him for a while?"

"He hired me," she chuckled. "His first day as a manager in fact, and that's kept us close. I don't think you'll be reporting to him though, I was the last person he placed on his team."

I sat quite, debating on whether or not my recent news was a bad thing or not.

"You didn't hear any of this from me though," she sighed. "He gets a lot of attention around the office and him homing in on anyone could cause quite the stir…"

_And from what I heard, dating your boss is against company policy._ I managed to suppress the heavy sigh that had been building up within me, deciding to remain quite as I leaned back in my chair. I glanced over at him again, immediately understand what Rosalie was talking about. He was surrounded. A curly blonde haired man sat to his left, while a dark brunette was draped over his right shoulder.

I was growing more uncomfortable by the minute, realizing that was I was jealous of the brunette. But why was that? I knew nothing about this guy.

"…You seem nice though. You're quite, not exactly the type of person that causes trouble at work."

I managed a smile as I snapped back into reality, unsure if I was just given a compliment or she was passing me off as not being a threat to her hidden agenda.

"Shit, he's leaving." She huffed as she quickly fluffed her hair and scrambled out of her seat, hurrying after the messy haired man that had become the topic of the evening.

_Nice to meet you too, _I sighed as I gathered my things. I had decided that I had had enough for the evening.

I nodded at a few of my co-workers that I had been introduced to when I had first arrived as I headed for the door. I felt slightly disappointed, there was no sight of the Edward or Rosalie anywhere.

This whole thing was really beginning to anger me. I had no reason to be feeling the way that I was feeling. If she wanted to put her career in jeopardy then she should just go ahead and do it. It doesn't mean that I should follow suite just because the man was gorgeous.

I sighed, reaching for my car keys that rested deep within the pocket of my pea coat. My eyes shot to my pocket as my hand grasped only my cell phone and a small pile of change.

"Are you okay?"

I froze as a velvety voice reached my ears, coming from the direction that I had just come from. I turned slowly to see Edward, my bronze highlighted infatuation, standing only a few feet from me.

"Not really," I breathed.

"Do you need me to call someone? You look like you're going to be sick," he stepped closer to me as a worried look spread across his face.

"No I'm fine," I shook my head. "I just don't think I can get my car started with these."

He chuckled lightly as he stared down at the pile of nickels and dimes that rested in my palm.

The air was cold and brisk as he stood there face to face in the parking lot, yet that smile managed to light a fire within me.

"Do you have any idea where you left them?" He asked as I continued to stare at him, not a word coming from me.

I only shook my head, suddenly afraid of saying anything to him.

This man was my boss in a way, and I was to do nothing to mess up any sort of rapport I had a chance of building with him.

"Well I'll help you look for them, they couldn't have gotten far right?" He smiled again. Damn him.

"Knowing me they'll end up buried somewhere in the restaurant, like in a freezer in the back room or something." I said causing him to laugh.

"What were you doing back there?" He asked as we walked back towards the restaurant.

A shock ran through me as his palm rested on the small of my back as we ran across the street.

"I tend to wonder," I recovered. "Guess I just got lost."

He shook his head as he held the door open for me, his brown eyes following me as I made my way inside.

A few of the new recruits of Twilight Advertising lingered, most of them had gravitated towards the bar to get a better look at the football game being broadcasted on the big screen hanging from the wall above them.

"I'll take a look around the table. Why don't you go ahead and check the coat closet?" He didn't wait for me to answer, resting a hand on my shoulder before heading off back into the main dining area.

I couldn't take him touching me like that, it was definitely leading to thoughts that one shouldn't be having about her new boss.

_Get a grip Bella,_ I scolded myself as I finally managed to get my feet to move towards the large coat closet that rested just after the hostess station.

Only a few coats sat inside, leaving most of the closet empty. My eyes darted to the low mounted shelf, moving around the scattered pair of gloves and hats in hopes of seeing the reflection of light off of my metal keys.

A sigh escaped my lips, _nothing._

The same was said as I searched the floor, nothing but a few gum wrappers and a white cashmere glove.

"This is impossible. How can I loose my damn keys and I didn't even go anywhere," I muttered as my arms flapped against my sides.

"No luck?" Edward asked as he appeared in the doorway to the coat closet.

"Not one bit," I sighed.

"Me either," he said causing my hopeful thoughts to sink into oblivion.

"This doesn't make any sense," I said as I tried to not sound completely irritated with the situation.

"Do you have a spare key?"

I nodded, "At my apartment."

"I can give you a ride so you're not stranded here. We can go get your spare and I'll bring you back here."

"Edward, you don't have to do that." I shook my head in protest, "I can call a cab."

"That's not necessary," he said firmly. "What kind of boss would I be if I didn't take care of my employees?"

"You know who I am?" I asked as I followed him out of the closet and back out into the cold.

"I know exactly who you are. Your name is Isabella, or should I say Bella Swan? Recent Yale graduate, with a Bachelor's in multi-media advertising? "He smiled at my shocked expression. "I read up on all of the newbie's joining our company, I like to know who I'm working with."

"That's a little creepy Edward," I chuckled as we jogged back across the street towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, it kind of was wasn't it?" He laughed as he fished a set of keys out of the right pocket of his charcoal gray dress pants.

The headlights of a brand new black Mercedes blinked as he hit the button on his keypad.

_Of course; good looking guy has amazing car._

"You really don't have to do this," I turned to face him as he held the passenger door open for me.

"Stop it Bella, its fine." He motioned for me to get in the car. "You just tell me where I'm going and it will be fine."

"I'm sorry," I said as I ducked inside the fancy car, that new car smell filling my nostrils. "My building is only three blocks from here, take a left at the fourth intersection you come to."

"Stop apologizing," he smiled before shutting the door and heading around to the other side of the car. "If I minded, I wouldn't have offered."

"I just feel terrible," I mumbled on, completely ignoring his directions. "This isn't how I wanted to start off with this company. Now I look like an idiot how can't keep her shit together, and curses in front of her new boss."

"You have nothing to worry about," he said as he started the car. "This in no way has any sort of impact on your career status. I'd like to think you'd get a chance to get to your desk before people start judging you."

"Isn't that why companies do things like this? They get everybody together to see how they interact with people or if you run a risk of being dubbed 'the loner' and be a threat to the teamwork environment?"

"Not everyone is out to get you Bella," he sighed and let his head fall back against the head rest as he drove. "Relax and everything will go fine."

"I don't think I'm holding true to that theory," I sighed and picked a small, white piece of lint off of my black pea coat.

"You're fine, everybody has their moments."

"Mine seems to be constant," I mumbled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he glanced over at me. " People think higher of you then you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm one of them Bella," he seemed almost embarrassed about what he said.

"You are?" I asked, looking over at him as the car approached a red light. Even in the dark glow of the red light that hung a few feet above the car, he still managed to look gorgeous. His well defined features still stood out well in the dark glow.

"I was extremely impressed with your credentials Bella, you've done brilliant work and you were still in college when you did it."

I thanked my lucky stars that that car was dark, it hid my embarrassed and tomato red expression well.

"Sorry I'm speechless. I've never known how to take praise well."

"Take it and run with it," he said as he steered the car into my apartment complex. "Those who believe in themselves can go far."

"You sound like a calendar," I said causing him to laugh.

"And you know how to ruin the moment," he chuckled as he looked down at the steering wheel.

"What moment?" I asked, suddenly frightened by what he said.

"Never mind," he said as he slowed the car to a stop in front of the main building. "Which one is yours?"

"I'm starting to think that you know more about me than I thought," I pointed at the building he parked in front of. "That's mine."

"Lucky guess," he smiled. It was a different smile this time, an expression of happiness hiding a feeling of embarrassment and confusion.

"I'll be right back," I said as I popped the door open, immediately being greeted by a burst of chilled air. I paused as my feet hit the asphalt, "Unless you want to come up. I mean…that way you wouldn't have to wait in the car or anything."

He stared me as an unreadable expression crossed his face.

_Oh god Bella, you are an idiot. You just gave your boss a pick up line._

"Bella…I…"

"It's okay," I said as I scooped my things up into my arms. "I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for him to answer as I shut the passenger door and scurried up the stairs into my building.

"God you idiot," I scolded myself as I hit the 'up' button for the elevator. "I can't believe I fucking said that to him."

"Bella, do you always talk to yourself like that?"

The air escaped my lungs as I turned around quickly, watching as Edward walked across the tiled floor of the lobby.

"It's a nervous habit," I said, remaining motionless as he kept walking towards me.

"Is it too late to take you up on your offer?"

My gaze shifted, from him to the floor, them back up to him. I couldn't ignore the feeling that was beginning to tug at my insides.

"Edward," I bit my lip before I spoke again. "I'd like it if you did."


	2. Hushed Apologies and Steamy Confessions

"I have to hand it to you Bella, this is a nice place." Edward took a deep breath as stepped out onto the spacious concrete deck of my apartment. "You sure you aren't going to be taking over my company?"

"No," I glanced down at the floor in shame.

_Damn my awkwardness._

"I had some unwanted help from my family unfortunately." I said finally.

"Family help isn't a bad thing," he smiled as he handed me a glass of red wine. "That's why they are there, isn't it?"

"They're there to help when you scratch your knee on the sidewalk or have a bad day at school. Their purpose in life isn't to buy you the place that is supposed to symbolize your freedom and independence."

"I bet it meant a lot to them to help you out like that," he said as he took a small sip from his glass.

"I know it did," I sighed a I leaned against the wrought iron railing of my balcony. "I just really wanted to start this adventure on my own, you know…become my own success story just like you."

"I had help too Bella," he sighed and took down the rest of his wine glass before pouring himself another. "They didn't get me an apartment, but they took out a second mortgage so I could make it through Grad School."

"Oh," I said quietly.

_Way to assume Bella._

"It just doesn't seem like that would be the case for you. You just seem so….polished."

_I so just shoved my foot in my mouth….fantastic._

He chuckled at my word choice, his well sculpted body was leaning heavy on the railing now.

I found the next for the extra support myself as I finished of my second glass of wine; the effects of the alcohol were beginning to take a hold of me.

_Damn me and my lack of drinking._

"I've never had anyone call me that before," he said after the chuckling subsided.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, my gaze immediately cast down to the floor.

"Remember what I said about that." I felt two of his fingers rest underneath my chin, directing my gaze back up towards him.

"I know," I said in a hushed whisper. "I just keep feeling like I am putting my foot in my mouth."

"You're doing fine," he smiled at me.

"I just feel very intimidated by you." _Breathe Bella, remember to breath. _

I felt lightheaded as I stared into his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't tell if it was the wine or the mere presence of him that was spending my world spinning.

"You have nothing to be intimidated about Bella," his voice was soft as it reached my ears.

"Of course I do," I found myself blushing slightly as I spoke. "It's just surreal…you know….that you're up here….on my balcony…with me."

"Well believe it," he breathed, his fingers now grazing my cheek.

"What are we doing up here anyway?"

"Getting your keys remember?" He whispered, causing a small chuckle to erupt from both of us, "And seriously overstepping my boundaries as your future boss of course."

_Oh my god, _I thought as my heart began to beat fiercely in my chest.

"As your future employee, I have to say that I don't mind your overstepping your boundaries."

_God, that wine had a bigger effect on me than I thought. _I wasn't usually anywhere close to being this brass.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he breathed and quickly closed the gap between the two of us.

The sensation of his lips moving against mine was incredible. There was so much emotion, striking both of us in one fluid rush of emotion.

I groaned against his mouth as he kissed me deeper, his tongue slowly prying my lips open to gain access to my mouth. I allowed his advances as I ran my hands roughly through his already messy brown hair.

One of his hands remained flush against my cheek, while the other wrapped around in waist in an effort to keep us close. He kissed me with such urgency, with such want. He kept his tight grip on me as he began to move us back inside the apartment, his lips not breaking from mine. His movements were smooth and elegant as he steered us around the furniture.

I gasped as my back met the wall that was separating the kitchen from the dining room, my body immediately sandwiched between that wall and Edward. His body was so warm against mine; his well defined abs could be felt easily through his dress shirt.

_Damn that pesky shirt,_ I thought as my hands reluctantly left his hair and found their way to the buttons of his shirt.

I didn't know what I was doing. This whole thing was completely out of character for me. I hadn't been on a date in years, and as far as the direction that our actions were taking us in…well…I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said years as well.

Frustration took over me as I struggled to slip the small buttons through the fabric while maintaining our embrace. He must have sensed my frustration as his hands left body and rest on my hands, guiding them. The dress shirt he had been wearing dropped to the floor in one final swoop, leaving only a white t-shirt covering his sculpted chest.

_Damn layers._

I wanted to see him. Hell, I wanted to see ALL of him.

My hands immediately went for the hemline of his shirt, my lips reluctantly leaving his for just the few seconds it took for me to get the pesky white fabric off of him.

He stared at me for just a moment, his eyes dark with lust and desire. His pale, yet sculpted chest caved in and out as we stood in silence. And then, suddenly, a playful grin spread across his lips. Edward's finger tips traced the outline of my hips before slipping them under the soft fabric of my blouse.

I shivered as his warm and soft hands rested on my skin, sliding up and down my abdomen before he began his task of ridding me of my shirt. The room was spinning now and I closed my eyes, lifting my arms over my head as he slid my shirt off. The air was cool against my skin, providing a sharp contrast to his warm body.

_What is going on? What am I doing?_

This wasn't me. None of what was going on here was…

My troubled thoughts left my mind as his lips met mine again, the same passion exploding within me once again.

The room was spinning faster right now.

A deep moan escaped his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my mouth hungrily searching his. I pressed my body against his as I pushed off of the wall, running us both into the dining room table.

A chuckle escaped our lips as we regained our balance, neither one of us breaking the kiss. His hands gripped my hips as he spun me around, butting me up to the dining room table. I tried not to squirm as he pressed against me; the edge of the table began digging into the small of my back.

"Sorry," he whispered as he reluctantly broke our kiss. His grip around me tightened as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist. His smiled against my lips and began to kiss me again, gently resting me on the surface of the dining room table.

I didn't say anything; I just continued to kiss him feverishly. My legs remained around his waist, my arms around his neck. I could feel the excitement that was building up within him resting on the inner part of my thighs. The unfamiliar desire to feel him inside of me shot through me hard, sending a low moan from my lips as I gently rocked my hips against his.

"Bella," he gasped against my lips.

The rough and low tone in his voice drove me crazy. I didn't think that my nerves could take much more of this, I felt like I was going to explode from the inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gasping for air.

I hadn't realized that, in my troubled thoughts, that my lips had stopped moving against his. He arms were still pressed firm against the skin of my back as we remained frozen in place, neither one of us sure of what to do next.

"Bella, are you…?"

"I'm fine," I said calmly. I had to regain my composure. I was worrying him and was working on worrying myself.

"I wasn't pushing my boundaries was I?" Edward asked, a slightly embarrassed smile crossing his face.

"No," I smiled as I pressed my forehead to his.

I was amazed at how comfortable I felt with him. Even sitting on top of my dining room table with my half naked body pressed against the warm flesh of Edward's sculpted chest.

"I can't stop touching you," he sent a tingling sensation flowing through my body as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "I can't stop kissing you either."

"Well," I smiled as he kissed my neck. "That shouldn't be a problem. I never said I wanted you to stop."


End file.
